The GOM's imouto
by yioushievans
Summary: Kuroko's sister suddenly makes her entry one day. She calls the GOM her brothers with the exception of Akashi. Why is that and who is the mysterious figure watching their every move. first ever fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the rightful owners. I just own my character.

Kuroko was going home after a long day of practice. Unfortunately the day wasn't over as Akashi had called him. _Seriously what is it this time_? He thought. He finally reached the park and saw the other members of GOM already there.

"Yo Tetsuya" Aomine said

Hello Aomine kun…

They were interrupted when they heard a familiar voice. Everyone turned around to see Akashi. They began talking when suddenly a basketball came straight for Akashi, lucky he got the ball however it also sent him a few meters back.

"Sorry Sorry can I have my ball back"

Everyone turned around to see a girl with long blue hair tied in a ponytail. She was wearing a blue shirt with blue shorts and long blue boots.

"Yio how many times do I have to tell you to be careful" Kuroko said.

Sorry onii chan I promise it won't happen again but… She pointed behind him …. What happened to them?

Kuroko turned around to see all the GOM players with their mouths open.

"What's wrong everyone" Kuroko asked.

Don't say like that Kurokochi. Why didn't you ever tell us you have a sister. Kise shouted

"You never asked." Kuroko replied

"Lame excuse Kuroko." Midorima said

"Anyway I'm his twin sister Kuroko Yioshi. Nice to meet you." The girl bowed.

"You must be Kise nii chan, Dai nii chan, Shin nii chan, Mura nii chan and Aka chan". She said pointing to each player.

"Well I have to go cook dinner. You can bring my ball back onii chan" Yioshi said

As soon as she left everyone noticed that Kuroko became sad. "What's wrong Kuroko chin?" Murasakibara asked

"Well you see Yioshi has been hospitalised most of her childhood. It was at that time I joined the team and we became known as the generation of miracles. She was really happy when she heard stories about you guys. So she also thought about you as her brothers with the exception of Akashi kun though I don't know why. So now she loves playing basketball . But she's still weak so well all I'm asking you is to please take care of her." Kuroko said while bowing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the rightful owners. I just own my character.

Everyone became speechless after they heard Kuroko's story. The silence was broken by Aomine who said

"Sure I got no problem"

"You can count on me" Kise said

"Fine" Midorima said pushing his glasses

"Ok" Murasakibara said

And last of all Akashi who had been quiet all this time walked away but not before muttering a "Whatever" which everyone heard.

"Arigatou everyone" Kuroko for the first time felt relieved.

The next day….

Kuroko P.O.V

Everyone was practicing in Seirin. "Good job everyone. Keep up the good work" Hyuga kun shouted. Kagami kun and I were coordinating perfectly as always but just then we saw a ball fly past us. Oh no not her please don't let it be her. I turned around and as expected my sister was hugging the coach. She looked so happy I started laughing and the team started giving me looks. I jogged up to the coach and separated her from my sister.

"Yio not again"

"Goumene Onii chan" My sister gave the sweetest smile and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I then introduced my sister to everyone. After all the greetings I turned to her and said

"You can go home I'll come late". She nodded and went off and practice resumed once more.

Yioshi P.O.V

I hummed happily as I went home. I had met all of my brother's friends and they seemed nice. I thought about yesterday all the GOM and Aka chan. Just like I predicted he really had a mysterious personality. I really like him. W..what am I thinking?! He doesn't even know me. Just then, a group of thugs came in front of me.

"Hey come with us" one of them said

"In your pathetic dreams I will" I shouted

"You've really got the nerve" the other one said coming towards me. I backed away and just my luck I fell down. The first man grabbed my hand and shook violently. I did nothing but scream….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the rightful owners. I just own my character.

Aomine P.O.V

Satsuki was so happy with the meeting yesterday she called everyone again at the coffee shop.

"Why am I here again" I growled

"Because I have your precious magazines" Satsuki chimed

"And why are we here" Midorima shouted. Tch he's in a bad mood I thought.

Just then we heard a scream, we turned around to see Yio being taken away by some idiots.

"Those bastards are gonna pay" Murasakibara said while running outside. We all followed him. Kise grabbed the man's collar and punched him. I smirked Maybe coming here wasn't bad after all.

After the fight

Nobody P.O.V

Yioshi was crying while Midorima and Momoi were comforting her. "I'm sorry you got hurt because of me".

"It's alright you're our sister we'd do anything for you." Aomine said while patting her head

"Arigatou nii chan".

"Cmon let's get you home" Kise said.

They had a hard time dropping her because the first thing they saw was a worried Kuroko. After telling him everything they had to stop him from going there and murdering the guy.

Yioshi's P.O.V

The next I woke up and remembered the events from last night. I was scared but thankfully I have the best brothers. I got out of bed and made breakfast for onii chan and me. My brother came down and we ate. Just then my phone rang. An unknown caller.

"Moshi moshi"

"This is Akashi. I was wondering if we could meet at the park today. How's 11"

"Sure meet you there bye"

My brother gave me a puzzled look and I told him. "Alright but be careful" He said. I went to my room and looked at the time 10:30. Oh no what to wear. I began going through my cupboard. Aha this looks perfect. I checked the time 10:45? My brother had already left so I locked the door and started running.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the rightful owners. I just own my character.

Akashi P.O.V

Practice was cancelled today. I had nothing to do so I scrolled through my contacts hoping I could find at least one person to talk to. Then her name appeared and before I knew it I had asked her to come to the park. I sighed What was I doing?

I was getting irritated as I looked at my watch. She's late I thought. A voice brought me out of my thoughts. What I saw made me speechless. There standing in front of me was Yioshi; she looked really beautiful. I noticed she looked uneasy so I snapped out of my thoughts and offered her my arm. She took it and we started walking.

"Ano Aka chan why did you call me here"

"No reason I just wanted to get to know you since I promised Tetsu I'll protect you".

"Oh umm thank you"

So we began talking she told me about her life in the hospital and that she really loved playing basketball and how she was afraid of thugs and thunderstorms. She also told about the events of last night. Somehow I felt my blood boil. It was a good thing the others were there. I also told her about myself about how I wanted to be victorious about how I also loved playing basketball and I also told her about my relationship with my father.

"Ne Aka chan tomorrow is your match against Seirin right?"

"Yea why"

"No reason. I'll be cheering for both of you and Arigatou for today Aka chan"

"It was my pleasure" and I kissed her forehead. After I dropped her home I went to mine. I unlocked the door and switched on the lights. I began pondering over what had happened today. What was happening to me? This was not me. I was thinking when it suddenly hit me.

I was falling for Kuroko Yioshi.

Nobody P.O.V

Unknown to either of them someone was watching from the shadows. He dialled a number

"Put the plan into action"

Yioshi P.O.V

After Aka chan dropped me home I ran straight to my room. I walked to my window and noticed a paper. My eyes widened as soon as I read it and my phone dropped from my hand.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the rightful owners. I just own my character.

Kuroko P.O.V

How time flies right? It seemed just like yesterday when I was introducing Yio to others. Now everyone has gotten used to her. They were times when she was sad and Midorima kun cheered her up. Another time when she played basketball with Aomine kun and Kise kun. Surprisingly even Akashi kun had come by our house now and then. Our final match against Rakuzan had begun. Everyone was so pumped up but during the second quarter I noticed there was one person missing my sister.

Yioshi P.O.V

I ran to the basement of the stadium .

Flashback

As I read the letter my eyes widened and my phone fell from my hand.

Dear Kuroko Yioshi

Tomorrow is the last match against your brother's team and my pathetic son's team. I want you to come in the second quarter of the match to the basement of the stadium or else I'll kill both teams on the spot.

Flashback end

I nearly reached the basement when I started a conference call with my brothers with the exception of onii chan because he was in between the match and I hid my cell phone behind a box. As I was about to walk again something hit me from behind. The last thing I saw was a man coming towards me before darkness completely overwhelmed me.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the rightful owners. I just own my character.

Kise P.O.V

I was cheering for Kurokochii when suddenly my cell phone rang. It was Yiochii but where was she. I went upstairs and saw the others coming too. She's calling you guys too?

"Yea" Aomine said. So I answered my phone and put it on speaker. The next thing I heard wasn't Yio but some man.

"The plan worked. She fell for it boss. I can't believe she actually came to the basement". Man 1

"I knew it. Now tie her in the room and start the tank. I had this room specially made so no water could get out. She'll die before anyone knows it and I'll blame my precious son for writing this letter."

"Roger boss"

Then we heard nothing.

"What are we waiting for let's head towards the basement." Midorimachii shouted

Nobody needed to be told twice.

Nobody P.O.V

When they reached the basement they saw nothing.

"Dammit where could she be" Aomine growled kicking the box.

"He was talking about a room. Look for a room." Kise said frantically searching.

"I found it." Murasakibara shouted. Everyone came running and they froze at what they saw. Yio was tied up, her hair was loose and blood was dripping from her head. She was still unconscious and the room was also filled with water. Anytime she could run out of air.

"Alright listen up Kise go get Kuroko and Akashi if the match is over. Midorima call the police and an ambulance. Murasakibara look around those men couldn't have gotten that far. I'll try to find a switch that could stop this water." Aomine said

Nobody argued and did what they were told.

Kise P.O.V

I ran towards the top floor. My mind was racing. Everyone was cheering and I saw that Kurokochii had won and was shaking hands with Akashichii. I ran upto them.

Yiochii…hurt…basement… NOW was all I could say and everyone started running. Kurokochii and Akashichii were at the front. I just hoped Yiochii was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the rightful owners. I just own my character.

Murasakibara P.O.V

I looked around for those people who hurt Yio chin. How dare they. Just then I saw some men trying to escape. I blocked the exit.

"Well well well what do we have here" I said smirking while cracking my knuckles.

Aomine P.O.V

I had checked every inch of the stupid entrance. No such luck. I looked above and saw a small door. I jumped and kicked the door so hard it broke. Then without thinking I jumped into the room of water. I swam down and untied Yio then I carried her outside.

Midorima P.O.V

I had just called the ambulance and the police. So I went back and saw Aomine carrying Yio out of the water. I ran and checked her pulse. It was weak but it was still there. Just then Akashi came in followed by the others.

Akashi P.O.V

My heart stopped when Kise came running and told us what happened. Even though I was tired I didn't stop running until I saw Midorima checking Yio's pulse.

"Midorima how is she?" I asked

"I don't know. I can feel a pulse but it's very weak."

"The ambulance is here." Kuroko ran.

As soon as I heard him I picked Yio in my arms and ran straight to the ambulance.

The Hospital….

Everyone was pacing here and there. Hyuga and Kagami were trying to comfort Kuroko who had been crying ever since he saw his sister. Just then the doctor came out and everyone rushed to him.

"How is she doctor? She'll be alright? Right?" Kuroko asked in a teary voice.

"Yes she'll be fine. You brought her here just in time." The doctor said

"May we go see her" Akashi asked

"Yes but please not too many visitors." Saying this, the doctor left

The GOM excluding Murasakibara went inside. There was silence in the room but it was broken when Murasakibara came inside with a man.

"Aka chin look who I found." He said while throwing the man on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the rightful owners. I just own my character.

"Father"? Akashi said

Just then Yioshi also woke up.

"Ugh where am I?" She asked while holding her head. As she looked around she spotted the same man who she last saw and her eyes widened in fear. She started shaking uncontrollably.

"O…o..onni chan" she screamed at the top of her voice. Akashi saw this and grabbed the man by the collar and took him outside whereas Kuroko and the others started to comfort her.

"Calm down Yioshi. He's gone. Nobody can hurt you now." Kuroko said in a comforting tone while hugging her. After Yioshi stopped crying he gave her to Aomine and she started hugging him.

"I'll be right back" Kuroko said with a demonic aura surrounding him.

Kuroko P.O.V

How dare he? How dare he even try to touch her? I'll kill him. I went outside the room and saw Akashi kun already beating his father. His team holding him back from doing further damage.

"You idiot! Why did you do that? Why did you hurt her?" Akashi said while trying to get out of his former teammate's hands."

"Hahahaha don't you see. I wanted to see you suffer and I won. I won" Akashi's father said while laughing.

This guy is not normal. He's completely insane.

"You were in love with that girl and I used the same girl to completely crush you. Now when you'll look at her you'll remember me" He added

That was the last straw. I punched him so hard he was sent flying backwards.

"Don't you dare come near my sister or my friends again or there will be consequences." I threatened him while holding his collar.

"Hyuga kun and Kagami kun could you take him to the police? I doubt Akashi kun can stand him much more" I said while handing the monster over to them. They just nodded and took him away.

"Akashi kun let's go to Yio" I said while opening the door. He didn't say anything just silently followed me inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the rightful owners. I just own my character.

Yio had calmed down by the time Akashi and Kuroko entered. Akashi went to her and hugged her.

"Don't you dare scare me like that again. What would I have done if something had happened to you" Akashi said.

Everyone stared at him. This was very un-Akashi like. But they didn't mind. They had known from the beginning that Akashi had liked Yioshi.

"Goumene Aka chan. Demo I couldn't just sit there knowing you and my brother were in danger" Yioshi replied looking down.

"I would have taken my chances. You know I love you so if anything happens I'll never be able to forgive myself" Akashi shouted then covered his mouth when he realized what he had just said.

"D..d..did you just say you love me ?" Yioshi asked

"Of course" Akashi said

Yioshi then jumped out from her bed and hugged Akashi.

"I love you too Aka chin".

Everyone else just smiled while looking at them even Kuroko. He was happy his ex-captain and his sister had finally found happiness.


End file.
